


The Star of the Platform

by alrangerz



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Dragon, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, DarkSparks, Dildos, Drinking, Drinking Games, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Character, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party Games, Platonic Sex, Pornhub makes a cameo, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Wattson is a pornstar, Wraith x Wattson, Wraithson, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: During her alone time, Wraith stumbles upon Wattson's biggest secret and she doesn't know how to approach the younger woman about it.Natalie has a secret job on the side of being an Apex legend, and she is aware that it's risky since she is well-known, but it's exhilarating.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che, Caustic | Alexander Nox/Octane | Octavio Silva, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 157





	1. The Secret is...

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the inconsistency, this was never intended to be a multi-chapter fic, and it was never meant to be a pornstar au. It was supposed to be vanilla and then I wanted to implement Bad Dragon somewhere. Anyway, have some Natalie being a ho, cause being a ho is kinda fun at times.
> 
> Also shoutout to the_gay_poetry and PrivateFluff for inspiring me to write smut again. You two are amazing writers.

Renee groaned into her hands as she and her squad were sent back to the dropship after their fourth consecutive loss that day. Elliott grumbled to himself and walked away from her and Bloodhound. None of them did their best out on the field, and they all knew that, but no one wanted to admit that they were all to blame.

“Do not beat yourself up over this, Wraith. We will compete better next time, vinur.”

Bloodhound reached out and patted Renee’s shoulder before they stalked off after Elliott. The hunter didn’t seem too upset about the day’s events which made Renee feel a lot better about the entire ordeal.

The dropship would be taking them back to their housing, where she knew most of the others would be out and about either celebrating or training, or even hanging out at Mirage’s bar. Normally, if she was in a bad mood, she would just pull her scarf up over half of her face and walk down the halls to her room. She assumed that no one else would be near the sleeping quarters, but she would soon find out she was wrong.

As the voidwalker approached her room, she heard a small squeak followed by a long drawn out moan, and as much as she wanted to just lay down and sleep, she wanted to find out what the noise was, especially since she didn’t hear it again. Her eyes darted around, searching for anything that could have produced that sound, but she paused midstep upon hearing her own name from somewhere behind her.

_"Are you in danger?"_

_"There is no one around you."_

The voices in her head began asking various other questions, but one of them said something that quieted the others momentarily.

_"Check that Wattson girl’s room."_

“Why would I do that?”

_"Just listen to me, you dumb lesbian."_

Renee frowned at the name she was called, but she made no move to disobey the voice. She silently made her way over to Wattson’s room and gently pressed her ear to the door.

“Oh yes, you feel so fucking good…si profondément en moi.”

* * *

Natalie was grateful for not having to participate in any games today (she had checked the rosters for the day), and decided to spend most of her time alone in her room. It wasn’t often the legends got some private time between matches, and she didn’t want to waste a second.

Her morning started a little later than usual, the clock showing eleven in the morning. She rolled out of bed and decided to take a nice long bath. Upon entering the single person bathroom, she turned on the water and let it run until the tub was almost full. As she waited, she looked at herself in the mirror after undressing and frowned a little when her eyes passed over her scar. She was always self conscious about it; that no one would find her attractive because of it.

“Natalie, you are beautiful the way you are,” she whispered to herself, hands slowly running down her body. She chewed on her lower lip and left the bathroom to search through the top drawer of her nightstand. In the drawer was a medium sized case that held toys of all shapes and sizes. It was rare for the young woman to use any of them; she mainly bought them because she wanted a collection of cool looking dildos and plugs.

Her favorite one so far was one she bought because she thought it was really pleasing to look at. It was two sizes too large for her to take, but it was a gorgeous shade of cerulean that faded into a light lavender, almost white,at the base. It’s name was Spitfire.

Natalie blushed as she stared at it.

It wasn’t a regular dildo, no. It was one crafted by a company who had a knack for making toys akin to mythical creatures- such as dragons and werewolves. Spitfire was based off of a dragon with its curved tip and scales embedded along the shaft. She doesn’t believe she could tell anyone she owned a dragon dildo; she felt like the others would just give her looks of disgust, which wouldn’t help the fact that her favorite toy to use was seemingly more taboo.

It was a wolf dildo, or Direwolf to be more exact, named Diego. Most would deem it taboo based on the sole fact that it was a canine. With its tapered tip and thick base, all the way down to the girthy knot, Natalie always thought it felt the best, especially when she was taking her time with it. Just like she would be doing in the next few minutes or so.

She took Diego out of the drawer, along with the bottle of lube it was shipped with, and returned to the bathroom. She took her time washing the toy, making sure it was all nice and clean before she used it.

The static defender sighed in relief when she finished washing it. She dried it and set it on the side of the tub for later use. For now, she would carefully step into the water and slowly sink in until her head was the only thing poking above the surface. The heated water felt nice on her skin, forcing her into a relaxed state as she rested her head against the wall.

Some time passed before Natalie opened her eyes and pulled herself up to a sitting position. The water had grown a little cold, but it wasn’t unwelcomed. She brushed her hair back and reached over to the dildo she sat on the side of the tub. She paused her actions and chewed on lip as she stared at the toy, a new idea coming to her almost immediately.

Natalie wanted to see how far she could take Diego into her mouth...while she recorded herself.

She pushed the trip lever down to drain the water and exited the tub with the dildo still in hand. Since the bathroom wasn’t too big she decided to just dry herself off and take everything back to the room.

Once she was completely dry, she made sure her door was securely locked before she grabbed her phone and set it up on the nightstand. It took a couple of minutes for her to get a perfect angle to avoid capturing her face, but when she did, she opened the camera and started recording herself.

* * *

Renee stepped away from the door of her fellow legend’s room and began pacing back and forth in the hallway. So many things were going through her head, but all of them brought her to two conclusions: Natalie wasn’t single which most likely meant that she wouldn’t return the older woman’s feelings, and whoever it was obviously knew how to do their job. The big question was: who is in there with Natalie and how long have they been together? Or at least how long have they been sleeping with each other?

The voidwalker chewed on the skin of her thumb as she stopped and thought about the other legends. Natalie did seem a little close with Octavio recently, but as far as anyone knew, the Latin man was seeing Alexander, so she could rule him out. Which left Elliott, Bloodhound, and Pathfinder? The last thing she wanted to do was imagine Natalie doing anything with the robot.

Renee shook her head and headed back to her room, hoping a small nap would clear her mind and help ease the throb between her legs.

About an hour passed before the voidwalker sat up from her bed and looked at the clock on her nightstand. She yawned and stretched, moaning when she felt a few bones pop. Her gaze traveled to the clock on the wall only to see that she had slept for thirty minutes. She breathed in deeply as she rubbed her face to rid herself of the remaining sleep. Based on the hour, she didn’t have anything on her schedule for a good while, and decided to use the free time for herself.

It wasn’t often she got to be alone, without the voices or the other legends in her ears. Renee looked to her door and nodded to herself when she saw that it was indeed locked. She leaned over the bed to reach for the laptop that laid beneath it. While she waited a few minutes for it to boot up, she took her hair out of its usual bun and ran her fingers through it, letting it cascade over her shoulders. The laptop was taking a little longer to load up than she liked, but that didn’t stop her from pulling her pants and shirt off. She sat against the headboard of her bed and drummed her fingers against the keyboard.

When it finally loaded up the login screen, she wasted no time in putting in her password. She gave it a few more moments to load everything before she opened her web browser. Renee never felt the need to hide what she was doing from anyone, but she always told herself it was better to be safe than sorry. She opened a private browser and typed in an all too familiar site.

The black and orange layout greeted her almost immediately; she wasted no time in signing in and checking her subscriptions to see who all uploaded new videos.

Her eyes lit up when she noticed a new video from one of her favorite stars, Shockingly French. Most of the woman’s videos consisted of her rubbing slowly herself to a juicy climax, but recently she introduced toys of different shapes and sizes into her routine. Her new video seemed to be one of the ones with a toy included in the fun.

Renee set her laptop to the side and clicked on the video that was titled _A Little Fun With Diego._ She tilted her head at the title, assuming that this Diego person would ruin the video entirely, but when she noticed that the woman was alone on a bed, she became confused. At least until the accented voice spoke and pulled out a dildo that Renee had never seen before. It was...new.

_“Someone’s been a very good boy and I think he deserves a reward.”_

Those words made Renee perk up in her spot on her bed. The voice sounded awfully familiar, but she didn’t want to think about her friend in such a manner, especially not after earlier. She was sure Natalie wouldn’t be bold enough to upload herself to any pornographic platform. Not only was it risky, it just didn’t seem like the young woman to do something like that.

She pulled her sports bra off and shimmied out of her panties, setting both articles of clothing to the side. Her hands slid along her thighs, stopping at her knees and dragging back up to her chest. She pinched her nipples and tugged on them every so often. The sensation wasn’t enough to make her moan out, but it did have some effect on her arousal. She started to feel warm all over. Her eyes darted back to her laptop screen and the sight made her heart race.

_The woman’s tongue darted out to slide along the base of the dildo. She put on a show for the camera, sliding her tongue up and around the head, slipping back down the shaft. She even moaned obscenely before taking it into her mouth. She started slow, only taking in a few inches or so. When she got bored of that, she slipped a few more inches into her mouth, moaning when the tapered tip touched the back of her throat._

_Minutes passed with her suckling on the dildo, bobbing her head as she dragged her tongue along its side. The noises she made would put a pornstar to shame, but it was all for show. She was normally quiet during her videos._

The noises coming from Renee’s laptop made her bite her lip. They were quite nice to listen to, she thought to herself, despite being a little exaggerated. She moved down her bed until she was lying on her back, legs spread apart lazily. Her hands stopped their movements as she just laid there and watched the video, attempting to enjoy it just a little.

_With a long drawn out moan, the blonde removed herself from Diego and switched her position once more: on her back and legs spread wide. She rubbed the toy along her the inside of her thighs, letting it pass right above her clit as she dragged it to the side and back over again. A few seconds passed before the woman nudged the tip against the entrance. For a moment, she pushed it in just the slightest bit before she pulled it away from herself completely. A small giggle left the blonde as she pulled out a bottle of white-colored lubricant._

“Kind of reminds me of cum,” Renee whispered to herself as she watched the lube drizzle onto the shaft. It was kind of hot watching the stranger stroke the dildo slowly, even if she was just doing it to spread the lube evenly. She licked her lips when the woman set the bottle down and shifted to hover over the toy. She was going to ride it. The blue eyed woman spread her legs and used her left hand to rub gently at her clit. Her other hand stayed on her breasts, continuing to pinch each nipple. Her attention stayed on the video, which she was already deciding to add to her favorites, and she was glad she didn’t decide to miss this part.

_Her fingers passed over her clit, but she left it alone in favor of spreading herself to take the dildo easier. A gasp could be heard when the head slipped in with little resistance, then a moan when the rest of the shaft followed suit. She lifted herself enough to keep just the tip inside then she let herself slide back down until the dildo bottomed out. A choked sound left her, and it almost sounded like a moan. Then she spoke:_

_“Oh yes, you feel so fucking good...si profondément en moi.”_

The raven haired woman paused her movements and furrowed her brow when she heard the woman speak. It was the exact phrase she heard from Natalie’s room earlier, and she couldn’t help but feel nervous all of a sudden. Is that why the woman always kept one hand in view of the camera at all times? Is that why she never spoke or showed her face? Was the woman she touched herself to the same woman she fought alongside in the arena?Renee immediately exited out of the browser and removed her hands from herself. She didn’t particularly feel like masturbating anymore. So many questions were going through her head, but all of them morphed into two final questions: how did she completely miss this? Was Natalie really a pornstar on the side?

The voidwalker hurriedly pulled her clothes back on and ran to the bathroom to wash her hands. She was definitely going to have to talk to someone about this. As she dried her hands with a nearby towel, she was thinking of who she should approach for advice. Only one person popped up, and she groaned at the thought of talking to them about it.

_“It’s now or never.”_

_“He will understand, trust us.”_


	2. Talking With Witt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee approaches Elliott in hopes of getting some advice, but it turns out that he beat her to the punch.
> 
> Natalie thinks on her next plans for life and the arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was more of a little intro for a few things. Also, it’s gonna get smutty real fast after this.

Not many people knew her outside of the ring. That’s just how she always wanted it to be. Those who did get the privilege to know her, she decided to consider them as family. That’s how she viewed most of the other legends. Nox was the scary grandfather, Octavio was the annoying, yet awesome, little brother, Ajay was the caring, super cool aunt, and Pathfinder was, well, he was Pathfinder.

The others didn’t really have any descriptions to their behaviors, but they were still close to her.

Elliott was a prime example. What started as a small crush on his end turned into one of the greatest friendships in Apex history. They would rely on one another for advice and support during the toughest times in life; Elliott even approached Renee on advice to ask out his current boyfriend: Tae Joon, or Crypto in the arena. She remembered the encounter like it was yesterday.

Tae Joon was sitting at his station in the dropship that was taking them to a new housing location, and Elliott was talking about things he’d done when he was younger. Suddenly he had become quiet and pulled Renee to the side.

“Just tell him,” She said before she walked away. Of course that idea didn’t seem too pleasant to the younger man, but one stern look from his friend shut him right up. And then he proceeded to tell Tae Joon how he felt. Ever since, they’ve been dating.

Now, Renee seemed hesitant to tell Elliott what she had found out, but keeping it bottled up would just eat her from the inside, and she would rather avoid that right now.

She slipped out of her room, gently closing and locking the door behind her to avoid attracting any attention to herself. The last thing she wanted was to be stopped on her way to the bar and accidentally blurt out something she’d regret relaying. Her pace was quick as she cut corners as best as she could.

_“Slow down.”_

_“Someone is up ahead.”_

_“Take cover.”_

The young woman paused mid step when she heard hushed whispers coming down the hall. Her first instinct was to hide behind the nearest wall, but that would be too suspicious. She shook her head and hurriedly made her way down the hall, briefly waving at Anita who was carrying a drunk Ajay over her shoulder. “Hey, Blasey. Oh yeah, Elliott wanted to see you, said he has a present for you. Goodnight, soldier.”

With that Anita disappeared around the corner, leaving Renee to wonder what exactly Elliott had for her.

* * *

Elliott sighed quietly to himself as he wiped down the bar counter and cleaned up any glasses that were left behind. He hummed aloud which earned him a chuckle sound from the man at the counter. “You tend to hum that tune almost all of the time, my love.”

Tae Joon raised an eyebrow when the older man turned around to give him a sly grin. It was rare for the Korean man to use terms of endearment, even if they were alone. Before either man could say anything else, Renee appeared at the bottom of the staircase. “Am I interrupting something? I can come back later.”

Elliott sucked his teeth and waved her over, that lovely grin plastered on his face like nothing. He leaned over the counter and gave Tae Joon a quick peck on the lips.

“Ellio-“

“Give us a few minutes, babe? I’ll be up as soon as we’re done here,” the older man interjected before his partner could ask any questions. The look on his face convinced Tae Joon to stand up and exit up the stairs. As soon as he was gone for a total of fifteen seconds, Elliott pulled out one of his finest bottles of liquor: The Dalmore 25.

“Aged 25 years with a medium citrus and toffee taste. Cost me a good grand for this lovely bottle, and you, my dearest friend, look like you need a good drink.” He poured two glasses of whiskey and placed one in front of the woman who sat before him. Her gaze never left the counter as she began chewing on her thumb again. She was trying to think of how to bring up the situation to Elliott, but to no avail. She was brought out of her thoughts when she left something brush against her arm.

The egotistical man had taken a seat right next to her, and somehow she hadn’t even noticed. He took a sip of his drink and looked at her with a concerned expression. That didn’t help ease her nerves.

“So, I kind of wanted to talk to you about Natalie.”

Those words made her heart race. Natalie was the exact reason she was at the bar, but she was worried about him already knowing. “What about her?”

Elliott let the corner of his lips twitch slightly before he sighed and continued on. “TJ and I were kinda looking for something to...watch and we came across this video. Now, this wasn’t just any video. We think,” he paused and swallowed hard. “We think she might be doing, uh, porn. Now, I told TJ I wanted to discuss this with you. He said it was definitely an invasion of privacy if he were to look into it on his own, and Natalie is our friend.”

Renee clenched her jaw and gripped her glass tightly. She didn’t realize how hard she was gripping it until the glass had shattered in her hand. Blood dripped down her fingers and pooled beneath her palm on the counter. The man next to her cursed aloud and quickly ran behind the counter to shuffle through the cabinets. He found the first-aid kit and immediately began to attend to the gash in her skin. “You okay there, Nee?”

It took her a moment to even look at him before she spoke. “I know she is. I, uh, I’m subbed to her.” She looked back down at her hand and chewed on her bottom lip. “I didn’t know it was her until about ten minutes ago. That’s why I came down here, and also because Anita told me to.”

“Wait, you have a Pornhub account?”

“Elliot-“

“Renee, now that is something I never thought I’d hear in my life. Wow, this is almost as good as finding out about Paquette! Is her butt as cute as you thought? How about her-”

Renee glared at him and growled out, “Shut up! Someone could hear you!”

He immediately closed his mouth to avoid saying anything else that could potentially get him in trouble. “I’m just saying, and you know I’m only telling you because you like her, and I know that however you decide to approach this, you’ll be successful.”

A sound of disgust left the voidwalker. “Feelings are gross. Plus, Natalie would never like someone like me. I mean, I'm sure she is already going to get freaked out when I tell her I've been watching her videos...”

The two of them stayed silent as Elliott finished patching up her wound. She would have to see Ajay in the morning to make sure it was taken care of properly.

“Look, she’s an adult, we all are, and there is nothing wrong with what she is doing. TJ and I are just concerned about what people will say if they find out. What will the press say? Will she even still be allowed in the games? Imagine how her father would feel…” He wiped the counter down as he spoke, and Renee realized that he was right. The fact that she was showing herself online in such a manner wasn’t the problem. The problem was her reputation. A single slip of tongue could ruin everything she’s worked for.

“I will talk to her tomorrow. If I can’t, I’ll try again after the weekend. Her birthday is on Friday, Elli. The last thing I want to do is ruin it.” She took his glass and downed half his drink, making a face at the taste. “Ugh, fuck, that’s disgusting.”

“You chugged half my glass, I’m sure it is.” He chuckled quietly and downed the remainder of his drink to place the glass in the sink. He would take care of cleaning it before he left for the night. For now, he wanted to make sure his best friend was okay.

“Renee, trust me when I say that you should talk to her. Tell her how you feel if you can, let her know that you’re there for her no matter what. I’m sure she’s gonna need someone to turn to about this if things go awry. Yes, she has me and TJ, but I think she’s gonna need more than just a friend. Who knows, maybe she likes you too.” Elliott pursed his lips and patted the older woman and nodded towards the stairs to let her know he was all done with her for the night.

“Thank you, Elli. For listening and giving me wise words once again. I’ll keep you updated,” Renee murmured as she slipped off of the stool and made her way to the staircase. She paused at the first step and turned around to give him a grin. “I’m gonna go _flick the bean_.”

Elliott made a face of disgust and she couldn’t help but laugh when he struggled to find words for his response.

“Goodnight, Elliott.”

* * *

It was a little later than she expected when she checked the time, almost nine in the evening. She had just finished her workout for the day, which she usually did after dinner, and was now on her way to take a quick shower. Most of the halls were empty, which left her to assume everyone was already in their rooms for the night. Maybe she could sneak in another session during her shower, she thought as she neared her door.

“Hey, Nat.”

Natalie froze when she heard the voice behind her. She turned around only to be greeted by a smiling Renee who was walking closer to her. “Renee, hi. What are you doing up this late, and what happened to your hand?”

The older woman tilted her head slightly and raised an eyebrow. Her eyes looked over the younger woman’s form. She looked good in workout gear and a small ponytail. “Uh, I dropped a glass at the bar. Also, it’s not even ten yet. I mean, yeah it’s a little far into the evening, but not that late. Not that you can’t stay up late, you’re an adult and you can stay up as late as you prefer...”

As Renee began to ramble, Natalie leaned against the wall and pressed her lips together to keep herself from smiling. It was when she pressed her forefinger against her mouth that Renee halted in the midst of her rambling. Said woman noticed the slight grin on the younger woman’s face, and her cheeks immediately turned red from embarrassment. She apologized quietly, and quickly bid the engineer a goodnight before she pulled her scarf up and began to walk away. Natalie reached a hand out and grabbed the voidwalker’s wrist to keep her from straying too far, and pulled her close..

“You look troubled. Is everything okay?”

The smaller woman pulled her wrist away gently and nodded her head. “Uh, yeah everything is okay,” she paused, thinking of what she could say next. “Actually, can I ask you something?”

Natalie looked...hopeful. “Yes, of course, you always can.”

She hesitated. She doesn’t know why she asked that question. She was stuck between asking Natalie about her feelings, or whether or not what she saw online was real.

_“Stop hesitating.”_

_“Ask her, dumbass.”_

Renee just blinked when the voices started up, but before she could say anything, Natalie’s phone began to ring. “Ah, sorry, Renee. Papa is calling me. We can continue this in the morning, _non? Bonne nuit, chérie._ ” 

_“You’re fucking stupid.”_

_“She was right there, Blasey.”_

“Goodnight,” she whispered as Natalie slipped into her room. A deep sigh left her when she heard the collective groans from the voices. They were already so disappointed in her, she doubted she could do anything else to make it worse.

“I swear, I’ll talk to her tomorrow. We’re both scheduled for matches starting noon.”

Renee made her way back to her room. Upon entering, she noticed that her bedside lamp was on, and from where she was standing, she could see a piece of paper on the nightstand. Her first instinct was to check the entire room, and bathroom, but she decided to stay calm and just look.

**Hello, Friend!**

**MRVN here, and I just wanted to say that I am going to be absent for the rest of the week! Maintenance is very important, and I need it. Everyone has received a copy of this letter, because it is not nice to keep secrets from you all. Good luck in the games, fellow legends!**

**P.S. there is a custom message in each one. You will find yours below:**

**Wraith, you should just ask Wattson to marry you. It is obvious that you want her as your eternal mate! Maybe Friday is the perfect time to propose to her! Good luck, friend!**

Renee was glad that she wasn’t drinking anything, or she would have spat it out all over the carpet. Was she that obvious around Natalie that even Pathfinder thought they were already together? Does that mean Natalie already knows?

She groaned and balled up the paper, throwing it towards the trash bin next to her dresser. She didn’t care that it bounced off the rim of the bin, deciding to just pick it up in the morning when she woke up.

_“You need sleep.”_

_“Get some rest.”_

_“Replenish your energy, and start again tomorrow.”_

For once, she decided that the voices were right, so she listened, and she slept.

* * *

Natalie sat on her bed with Pathfinder's letter in hand. She had just finished talking with her father and she was more than ready for a shower, but the piece of paper that was placed on her bed had attracted her attention. She couldn't help but smile softly at the little message he left for her.

**Hello, Friend!**

**MRVN here, and I just wanted to say that I am going to be absent for the rest of the week! Maintenance is very important, and I need it. Everyone has received a copy of this letter, because it is not nice to keep secrets from you all. Good luck in the games, fellow legends!**

**P.S. there is a custom message in each one. You will find yours below:**

**Wattson, your birthday is coming up! I am deeply sorry I will not be there to celebrate, but I am sure you will have fun! Also, you should tell Wraith how you feel, I am sure she will appreciate it **, even if things don’t go your way. You two are very close!** Happy Birthday, Natalie!**

The French engineer sighed and set the letter aside. She chewed on her bottom lip and got off of her bed. It was true that she had some feelings, okay maybe a lot, for the one named Wraith. And it was something she was scared to confess. She always thought that it’d be difficult to even become friends with the woman, but she soon found out that it wasn’t hard once you got to know her. Natalie didn’t want to stop there. She wanted her feelings to be known, and hopefully reciprocated. Hopefully.

A small beep from her phone brought her out of her thoughts. Itwas finally time for a quick shower, and maybe when she was done, she could go over some of her personal projects until she was too tired to stay up any longer.

That’s exactly what she did.

She set up a video camera in the corner of the room she used for her projects and started recording herself. She always told herself she’d need to go back one day to prove her work.

“The ring needed some adjustments. It was closing in on areas that were not suitable for the legends to fight in. Certain mountain edges were a big problem. Most legends cannot get to higher ground without assistance from their squad mates.” Natalie paused on her speaking to set a few tools to the side, right next to a few journals she had laid out. All of the information for prototypes and mechanical issues were logged in one of the several journals.

“I’ve changed the coordinates that were randomly selected every so often by removing specific ones. It’s taken a long time,  _ oui _ , but I think I’m getting somewhere.” There was a hopeful look on her face as she wrote some things down. “I think I have finally figured it out. It’s like falling for somebody: you don’t know it until you do. First, you’re just getting to know them, like you get to know the material for the subject. Next, you don’t realize it yet, but you start actually liking them. Every little thing they do intrigues you.”

The blonde woman giggled to herself, a soft blushing making its appearance on her cheeks.

“Finally, you get that little lightbulb that just turns on, then you realize how much you actually like them; how much you like what you’re doing. For me, all of this was  _ me vie _ ! The arena, the ring, everything about the games just made me...I fell pretty hard for it.”

And the next day she would prove that she did. Installing the new update to the ring was one of the first things she did that morning. Now, all she had to do was wait and see. Show that her hard work and dedication would finally pay off.

And maybe, just maybe, she could face her fear and confess her feelings to the one she considered dear: Renee Blasey.


	3. All Aboard the Octrain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavio and Natalie share a moment much needed before the long day ahead, and Pathfinder just wants them to eat as a family.

The sound of an alarm is what awoke Renee from her slumber. She groaned and checked the clock on her nightstand. A groan left her when she saw that is already nine in the morning. She had slept longer than she wanted, and now she had to get ready for her day a little faster than usual.

Her morning normally started with her using the bathroom, taking a shower if she didn’t the evening before, and putting together her gear for the day.

Today she decided to wear her original battle outfit. The legends were given different outfits just to be flashy on the battlefield, but today seemed like a simple day. As she zipped up the few zippers on her pants, a sharp pain ran through her hand and she was reminded of the few cuts on her palm. Maybe she could visit Ajay when she finished.

“Hey, brotha, you awake?”

Gibraltar’s voice boomed from the other side of the door, followed by a series of knocks. Softer knocks followed the heavier ones before an accented voice sounded from the other side. “Renee, come on out. Path done made us breakfast ‘fore he leaves. Said he wanted all of us to eat together.”

Renee rolled her eyes, but couldn’t fight the smile on her face. Pathfinder was too sweet for his own good. She grabbed her scarf, gloves, and a hair tie before she opened the door to reveal Gibraltar, Ajay, and Bloodhound. They were all dressed in their original outfits. Bloodhound waved from their spot behind Ajay, and quietly greeted the voidwalker. “Good morning, Renee. It will be nice to have you dine with us this lovely day. I will meet you all downstairs.”

“Yeah what they said, brotha! Now, come on before Silva and Williams eat all of the waffles,” the Polynesian man clapped his hands and gestured for Renee to hurry up. She gave him a look that told him to calm down. He just smiled at her and followed Ajay down the halls.

“My wife wouldn’t dare touch the food until I’m present. Also, Blasey, we are throwing Paquette a party tonight since she’ll be going home tomorrow for the weekend. Said the gamemasters let ‘er have some time away to visit her father.” Ajay lead the group towards the dining area as she explained the details of the party. It wouldn’t be anything too roisterous, just a small, festive get-together where there will be cake and limited amounts of alcohol. “Maybe you can tell her how you feel.”

Renee furrowed her brow at that statement and stopped walking. “Why does everyone keep telling me that? Is there something that I don’t know, and you all keep pushing me to tell her to get it out the way?” If she were honest, it was getting a little irritating being told what to do over and over again. It’s not that she was purposely avoiding the conversation, she just didn’t think it was the right time.

“Renee, did you hear me?”

The raven haired woman glanced up when she heard the voice of her best friend. He was dressed in one of his better outfits. He called it: Angel City Hustler. It was a green hoodless parka with Japanese kanji in the middle, black cargo pants, and white tennis shoes. He usually wore a gold chain around his neck, but it seemed that he left it behind today. “No, sorry. What was up?”

“I said: Welcome to Breakfast with Legends! Today on the menu we have waffles, eggs, bacon, biscuits, and...does this say milk?” Elliott squinted at the paper in his hands and scrunched up his face. “I’m lactose intolerant. Isn’t there like orange juice or something?”

He huffed and opened the doors to the dining area, letting Ajay and Gibraltar seat themselves. Ajay took her spot next to Anita and Gibraltar next to Pathfinder and Caustic. Upon further observation Renee noticed that Octavio and Natalie were both missing.

“Silva said he needed some immediate work done on his legs, and Paquette went to install something somewhere. I think it was for the ring?” The older man tapped his chin as he tried to remember what she had told him, but he just shrugged and pulled Renee to the table.

Pathfinder clapped his hands and tapped his screen for it to change to a smiley face. “Enjoy, everyone!”

* * *

A soft whine was the only sound in the room as the pair on the bed stayed still.

“ _Amiga_ , are you sure about this? I know Alexander said he was okay with us doing this, but... _aye, no se. Mira,_ tell me what I need to do and I’ll help, that way we can do this and get back before the dropship comes for us. So, we have like...I’d say _dos horas._ ”

Natalie flipped over onto her back and looked over at the person on the bed with her. “So, I know that you know about what I do, am I right, Silva?”

Octavio chuckled quietly and nodded his head. He was more than aware of Natalie’s online persona, he was actually inspired by her.

“You’re the reason I’m the number one trans model on that site. My biggest inspiration is currently in my bed, naked, and begging to be fucked, and yet I suggested we record it. So, _sí._ I knew. And damn you know how to please a crowd.” The young man chuckled and pulled his shirt down from around his neck. He normally kept on a black t-shirt as part of hiding himself in front of the camera. He had tattoos: one on his hip and another on his chest. He was always worried that someone would recognize him by his tattoos, and that wouldn’t be too good for his name. Especially since he hadn’t come out to the public yet.

“Alright, _amiguita. Acuéstate boca abajo para mí, por favor?_ On your stomach, please.”

The engineer did as she was told. “As soon as you start recording you can fuck me _aussi dur que tu veux._ It’ll make me cum faster, trust me.”

“Run that by me again?”

“Just...do it rough, and don’t stop no matter what. Trust me. You said you wanted us to get back soon, _non_?”

Octavio ran a hand through his bright green hair, a mischievous glint in his light brown eyes. His tongue passed over the piercings just below his bottom lip, which was what he normally did when fiddled with the harness around his hips. When it was adjusted accordingly, he grabbed the bottle of lube on the nightstand and poured some of it on the toy attached to the harness. It was a flesh colored dildo, a little bit on the shorter side, but it’s girth definitely made up for it. “I’ve noticed you seem to like toys that are thicker. What’s up with that?”

“I see you get talkative during sex. Is that why Nox uses a gag all the time,” she retorted with a giggle.

“Ohohoho, _mira mijita_ , watch that mouth of yours, or I’ll shut it for you.” The young man slipped a pillow beneath Natalie’s hips to raise them just a little. He sucked on his middle finger and slipped it between the blonde girl’s legs, allowing his finger to gently circle her clit. A quiet moan was the response so he did it again, this time earning an expletive in French. She wiggled her hips and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Don’t laugh. You left me hanging earlier and I think I’ve deserved my reward now.”

“You’re not in a position to make demands, Sparky.”

“I’ll suck your dick if you make make cum twice in less than a minute between.” She said it more as a joke, but with Octavio, he saw it as a reward for completing a challenge. “Accepted, _amiga_.”

Before Natalie could say anything else, she heard the familiar beep that indicated the starting of their video.

* * *

Renee let out a sigh of content as she finished the last piece of food on her plate. Pathfinder had done a really good job with the food, and it seemed that everyone agreed with her; their plates were just as clean as hers.

“Well, friends, I must get going now. I will see you all when I come back Sunday. Have fun at the party tonight, friends!”

The robot waved to everyone and gave each person a hug before he left the dining room. “Oh! Please tell Octane that I will miss him greatly! Goodbye!”

Everyone was left at the table in a comfortable silence, but that silence was disturbed when Ajay and Anita offered to take all the dishes to the kitchen to clean. Alexander excused himself from the table and stated that he’d see everyone on the dropship. Gibraltar and Bloodhound looked at one another before they said their goodbyes and left as well.

“Well, that leaves us, gang. Wait, babe, where you going?” Elliott reached out when he noticed Tae Joon getting up from his seat.

“I need to make sure my drone works before we are picked up.”

Renee tilted her head at the statement. “But that isn’t for another two hours? Well, actually that’s right, but drones take a bit more work, okay makes sense.” She shrugged and pushed herself away from the table. Her timing seemed perfect because they all stopped talking when they heard something crash in the kitchen followed by a few giggles and a moan.

Elliott pursed his lips and stood from his seat. “Ya know what? I think I’m gonna take a quick nap before we leave. See ya in a little bit, Nee.” And with that, she was left alone. She decided to just return to her room and browse the web since she was caught up on everything else.

As she walked through the halls her phone beeped, notifying her of an incoming text. She took it out of her pocket and read the preview on the lock screen. It was something about party details from Ajay, but based on how badly typed it was, the younger woman was busy. “Guess I won’t be using the kitchen anytime soon.” She sighed and made her way to her room where she would grab her laptop and start checking her emails and other important matters that needed attention. When she finished going through most of her things, she noticed that there was still an hour before they were to leave.

_“You could go back and watch her stuff.”_

_“You know you want to.”_

_“You have the time to.”_

Renee raised an eyebrow at the voices, but they were right. She could use some of her remaining time to watch another one of Natalie’s videos. Just to enjoy it before she would have to confess to the younger woman.

“Is it really the right thing to do? Tell her that I know? How would I even tell her how I feel after that?”

_“It won’t be easy.”_

_“Take it slow. Be patient. Be honest.”_

The raven haired woman nodded slowly and hesitated opening a new browser. “Fuck it.” She opened the private tab and began her browse.

* * *

Natalie’s hands found purchase in the sheets as Octavio sped up his thrusts. He had just changed the angle of his hips and now the tip of the dildo was brushing against the blonde’s g-spot every time he pulled out. The pleasure coursed through her body and she tried her hardest to stay quiet, but with the young man fucking her hard and fast, most of her cries slipped past her lips.

They’d only been at it for five minutes and Natalie was already close to cumming. It seemed that Octavio was working hard to make her cum fast, and the funny thing about that, she thought to herself, was that she knew it was going to be a big one. She pulled one of the pillows to her face and used it to muffle her moans that were steadily increasing in volume and frequency. She was so lost in the pleasure she didn’t notice the hand that had crept between her thighs until she felt him rubbing her clit gently. “Oh _oui_...You’re going to make me cum…”

Octavio grunted in response as he continued rubbing the sensitive nub in time with his thrusts. He could almost feel the younger woman’s walls fluttering around the toy and it made him moan out. Suddenly he felt her tense up before her legs started to shake and choked cry left her two seconds after. She reached a hand back to grip his wrist tightly, almost as if pleading him to stop, but he wasn’t, not until she spoke the safeword they established.

“Yes, _ahí tienes_ . Just like that, _amiga._ You feel so good, so tight around me. So beautiful when you cum.” Octavio kept up his brutal pace even after Natalie tried to pull away. She clawed at his forearm in an attempt to get him to stop, but she found herself pushing against him, not wanting him to stop at all. Pain began to mix with pleasure and she found herself already begging him to fuck her harder.

“Anything for you, _princesa. ¿Vas a venir otra vez?_ ”

Natalie tried to search her brain for the translation but having Octavio bottoming out on every thrust was making it hard to think at all. “ _Oui, je suis. S’il vous plaît ne vous arrêtez pas!”_

The adrenaline junkie used his thumb to gather some of the wetness between them and he used it as lubricant against her asshole. She gasped when she felt his thumb pop in. That plus the fingers on her clit pushed her over the edge for the second time that morning, and god did it hit her hard. She pressed her face into the pillow and pushed him away using her legs. She didn’t think she could handle being overstimulated twice in a row.

Octavio carefully removed his thumb and his other hand from her body before leaning over to stop the recording. He let out a deep breath as he tried to slow his breathing. “Hey, you okay?”

“Mhm,” was the only response he received from the woman. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he took off the harness and began to clean up as much as he could. “I really enjoyed that. Seeing you fall apart was pretty worth it. You’re usually so composed. It was a nice change.”

Natalie mustered enough energy to glare at the Latin man. The last thing she needed was for him to start getting cocky. “Yeah yeah. Thank you for helping me out. I’d suggest another session but I don’t want people getting the wrong idea, and I’m sure Alexander would start getting jealous.” She said the last part in good jest, which she was glad her friend got. She turned over onto her back and stretched. “How was our time?”

Octavio checked his phone and smiled. “Ten minutes. That’s probably the fastest I’ve made a girl finish. And you know what? The viewers are going to love it.”

The blonde girl smiled and nodded. “Yeah, hopefully. It was a nice change. Also, I apologize about your arm.”

“Nah, it’s okay. Better than a hickey or something harder to explain.” He put on his briefs and his shorts, making sure he looked presentable to leave the room. “Question: do you think Renee’s ever seen one of your vids? I only ask because it happened to me with Alex.”

The thought had never crossed her mind until now, and she realized that the probability of that happening was high. “I’d be afraid to say yes, but what can I do? I knew the risks when I uploaded that first video. If that meant the other legends finding out, then so be it. I like what I do, and nothing will change that. If Renee knows, then what can I do? I cannot do anything but wait until she approaches me about it.”

A hum resonated in the room, and Octavio placed his hands on his hips. “You’re right, Nat. I just hope it won’t ruin what you two have. You guys are probably the closest friends here, besides her and Elliott.”

“Yeah. You’re right about that, Silva, but what happens happens. I can’t keep everything from her forever.”

“Well, tell her tonight, before you leave. Tell me how it goes with you. I’ll be on standby with comfort.” And he meant it. He saw Natalie as a good friend, almost as good as Ajay. He would do anything to make sure she was all good and well. “Now, we have enough time for showers and to get gear ready before the games. Give me your info and I’ll post that for you since I don’t take long to get ready.” A smirk grew on his face as he played the first few moments of the video on his phone. The angle and lighting were both perfect. Only showing what needed to be seen.

“Sounds good. See you at the dropship, Tavi. Thank you for helping out again.”

“Thank you for having me. See ya, Nat!”

And with that the young man was out of the door and down the hall. Natalie giggled quietly and slid off of her bed to gather her belongings to get ready. At least she tried to. Her legs were still a little shaky and she knew she’d have some trouble walking for the next hour. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea at the time she told herself, but it’d be worth it in the long run.

* * *

Renee chewed on her thumb nervously as she waited for the incoming dropship. She was the only legend out of the building and she was kind of glad for that. There was a lot going through her mind at the moment, and it was all thanks to ShockinglyFrench’s new video. She had watched the whole ten minutes, and as hot as it all was, she couldn’t help but wonder if the two were together: Natalie and the person she was with. The older woman had a feeling the other individual was their fellow legend Octane, but she didn’t want to jump the gun. It definitely sounded like him, but as far as she knew, he was with Alexander.

Unless they were never together, she told herself. Which wouldn’t make a lot of sense considering how close those two were. She shook her head and pulled her scarf over the bottom half of her face. She needed to focus so she didn’t dwell on it any longer.

“ _Oye! Como te queda, amigita?”_

The raven haired woman looked up at the person in front of her. It was Octavio. He jogged up beside her and stretched. “You’re out here early.”

“You’re out here late. We were told to be out here by twelve. It’s fifteen past,” she said with a smirk. She wouldn’t admit it, but she liked messing with him. He was someone who didn’t take things too seriously. 

“Yeah, yeah. I got caught up with something.”

Renee nodded and glanced at his forearm, noticing scratch lines along the skin. They looked recent. “What happened to your arm?”

“Oh? These? Nox and I were playing around and he accidentally scratched me. I’m not doing anything that should worry anyone if that’s what you’re wondering. I’m fine!” He did a few jumping jacks and shook himself to get his blood pumping. “Dropship is here and everyone came out just in time. Woohoo! Let’s get the games started!”

This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there, guys! Just another chapter or two (depends how long the next one is) before the babies finally talk about everything! Also, yes Octane is trans and he is a pornstar as well. 
> 
> Also don't forget any and all feedback is welcomed!


	4. The Truth May Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though her squad came out victorious, Wattson doesn't feel it, and she begins to wonder why Wraith has been unfriendly towards Octane.
> 
> Wratih's stubbornness may have just cost her squad their victory and now she has to mend a few relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter, and I tried to fix it so many times, but for some reason I felt that this chapter was needed to push things along for the next one. Like I have an idea of how to end this, but it's not really going how I wanted it to, but a lot better than expected. Feedback is always appreciated!

The Apex games were a bloodsport made for entertainment and to see who was the strongest, and the weakest, in the Frontier. It was about who earned the fame, the glory, and the money, but what the public didn’t know was that the legends who spent most of their time killing one another were actually pretty close in private. They were one big happy family and they decided it to keep it that way.

That’s why when Wattson, Bangalore, and Caustic claimed the first few victories of the day, no one was upset. Of course they were a little bummed out that they didn’t get to be claimed champions, but it wasn’t something that could really anger anybody.

“Jeez, Paquette. What’s gotten into you? You’ve been running through everybody we go up against. Did someone slip you some good good,” Bangalore asked quietly as their squad boarded the final dropship that would take them back to their living quarters. Wasttson gasped and playfully smacked Bangalore’s arm. “Anita! No, of course not!” The older woman chuckled and took her seat next to Caustic, who slowly looked at her and huffed. That wasn’t the correct thing to do because he was suddenly tackled to the ground, albeit it was a playful action on Bangalore’s behalf. “What’s wrong, Nox? Mad that you won alongside strong women? It isn’t the 1970s anymore, cluster foxtrot.”

Caustic tapped the soldier’s arm twice as a signal that he gives up. He coughed and stood up, placing his hands on his back and bending backwards until he got a few pops. He sighed in relief and turned to Bangalore. “I got hurt during the games, so I would appreciate if you didn’t turn me into one of the training dummies.”

“Actually, Anita does not tackle the dummies. She does kickboxing,” Wattson interjected, earning a confused look from the older woman. “You watch me train?”

“ _Non_ , Ajay had a video of it. She happened to be watching it one day and left it open at the dining table. I passed by and there it was. Though, I must say you must work on your form.”

Bangalore pressed a hand to her chest in faux hurt. “Miss Wattson, you pain me with your words, as for you, Mr. I Gas People Because it is Fun, have Ajay check you out later. I’ll have her waive your consultation fee.” She lightly slapped her palm against his chest and got up as soon as the other legends boarded the ship.

Wattson just sat there swinging her legs back and forth, watching her fellows take their spots as usual. She immediately paused all movement when she saw Wraith appear with Octane. The young man jogged onto the ship and Wattson definitely caught the look that Wraith gave him. It didn’t seem friendly whatsoever. The young woman patted Caustic’s shoulder and greeted Octane when he sat next to them. “Good game, Tavi. I’ll leave you two alone.” She got up and slowly walked over to the corner that Wraith had taken for herself.

“ _Excusez-moi,_ Renee?”

That seemed to get her attention, making the older woman open her eyes. She pushed herself off the wall and turned to Wattson. “Yes, Natalie? What can I do for you today? Also, nice job out today. Seems like someone got a little…motivation.”

Wattson didn’t really like the tone of the woman’s voice, and it didn’t help that she was already getting nervous just being near her. “Uh...yeah, why does everyone think I took something before the matches? Anita made a comment earlier-“

“Oh, I never said you took anything. Can I ask you something? Are you currently seeing someone? Anyone within our legends circle, or even out of it?”

That was an unexpected question, but Wattson just shook her head. Something was off about the older woman, and it was a bit unsettling if she were honest. She watched the skirmisher sway slightly and her first immediate thought was thought she had been drinking, but that would be unorthodox, especially since they’d just finish the games. Maybe she was hurt? Her eyes traveled down her body and noticed the blood near her waist, and that’s when she noticed the blood on her wrist as well.

Wraith squinted at the engineer, her expression morphing into something akin to irritation.“Nat, there is something we should really talk about, only because I care about you and your image…”  
  
“Renee, are you okay? You seem off…and your injuries look pretty bad...” Wattson took a step back when Wraith took one forward. She was definitely freaked out now.

“Oh no, I am fine. I just want you to be honest with me about something.”

What did she want to know, Wattson wondered to herself. She clasped her hands in front chest and held her breath, preparing herself for the question, but it never came.

Instead, she felt a hand on her cheek and soft lips pressing against her own. The sensation lasted a few seconds before she felt Wraith pull away. “I think...I think I might have a concussion,” she stated before her eyes rolled back and she passed out, hitting the floor of the dropship with a harsh thud. A sharp gasp left the young genius as she kneeled beside the raven haired woman. “Ajay!”

Upon hearing her name, the combat medic rushed over to where the other two were and reached into her pocket for a small flashlight. Wattson has turned her over onto her back, cradling her head in her lap. Lifeline put on a glove and lifted Wraith’s eyelids to get a clear look at her pupils, and to see if they would react to the light. “She seems responsive. What happened?”

Lifeline waved D.O.C. over and whispered something to the drone. It whirred in response as one of its tendrils appeared and attached itself to Wraith’s chest. “We were just talking and,” she paused mid sentence upon remembering that she had actually been kissed by the one woman she has feelings for. “Uh, she put her hands on my shoulders and stopped talking before she fell out. I know she has gunshot wounds here and one there. Is she going to be okay?”

A small beeping sound interrupted everyone as D.O.C. signaled to Lifeline that Wraith’s heart rate was fine. “She should be, but I want to run tests back at the medical bay to rule out possibilities. Did she seem off to ya in any way?”

Wattson lifted one of her hands to shake off the numb feeling that was starting to creep along her wrist. Was that...blood on her fingers? “Ajay, she’s bleeding.”

“Shit, turn her over for me, will ya Nat?”

The blonde did as she was told and carefully pushed Wraith onto her side. Lifeline put the flashlight in her mouth as she pulled on another glove and laid on her side to examine the source. She cursed when she spotted where the blood was coming from. There was a decently sized gash near the back of her head. “She could have a concussion, and I’m hoping it’s one that will heal up fast. Alright, as soon as we land, Natalie take her to the-“

A yelp sounded from Lifeline when the body in front of her suddenly jerked away from her hands. Everyone watched as Wraith sat up with an unreadable expression. She swayed a bit, but after a few blinks she steadied herself. She groaned and held her side once more. “Fuck, I feel like I got hit by a train.”

“That’s because you did, Renee,” a voice started from behind them. It was Octane. He had taken off his mask and stood there with a stern look. “She was ziplining and another squad ambushed us. Apparently a Longbow bullet grazed her wrist, which caused her to fall, but before she could land right, they got her again in the side. Just as she was falling towards the train tracks, the train began heading out, and she landed right on the front cart before she slipped off. So technically, she got hit by a train.”

Lifeline just blinked at the man before she gestured for Wraith to sit next to her. “I need to clean your wound before you bleed anymore or it gets infected.”

“Uh, sure,” Wraith replied slowly. She looked over at Octane and glared at him. He just glared back and shook his head. Wattson definitely figured something was going on between the two legends, but she couldn’t figure out what.

* * *

_The match started just fine. Lifeline had taken jumpmaster status before her squad was even dropped, and she was grateful that she did so because as soon as she set them to launch, Octane and Wraith began arguing over where to land._

_“Oye, let’s land here,” Octane suggested as soon as Ajay launched them. Lava Fissure._

_“Not a good idea,” was Wraith’s reply. “This looks like a good place to land.” Of course she suggested Train Yard. It was one of her go-to landing zones, and it was normally her first step to victory._

_“Quit ya whinging. We’re landing ‘ere.” Lifeline took them straight to Capitol City, and it was more of a punishment for their bickering that followed suit._

_Surprisingly, they had survived against Mirage and Bloodhound, who had found legendary items right off the bat. The looting process is when it all began. Lifeline had ran off to another building to loot, leaving the two alone._

_“What’s your deal, Blasey? You’ve been on edge with me since we got picked up.” Octane carefully replaced the empty mag of his Alternator and put extra heavy ammo on the ground for Wraith._

_“Nothing. Just don’t want to talk much.” Wraith picked up the ammo and made sure her weapons were full, and that she had enough thermite grenades in her backpack._

_“Yeah, okay. You were chatting away to Ajay on the ship. What did I do to you to make you upset?”_

_“You and Natalie getting a little too comfortable with one another in the video,” was all she said before she took the zipline to the ground. Octane cursed under his breath and picked up his backpack. He jogged around the vacant city in search of his squadmates, at least until he heard Lifeline’s voice in comms. “Meet me in Train Yard. I got us a vault key.” He nodded to himself and took out a stim, injecting the entirety of the liquid into his body. The rush of adrenaline gave him that burst of speed to get him through the tunnel, and right outside his destination._

_“Is everyone here?”_

_“I’m keeping watch overhead. You go ahead.” Wraith responded, which made her squadmates look up to the suspended train carts, and sure enough she was crouched on top of the highest one. How she even got up there was anyone’s guess._

_“Aye, Grumpy, mind getting us up there? Ajay just opened the vault and we’re gonna loot right quick. We’ll need a quick trip back.” For the first time that afternoon, Octane was being civil with her. He wanted to ask her about their little talk earlier, and hopefully they could get things settled._

_“Fine. Just don’t distract me, and leave me some loot in that vault.” Wraith took one last look around the area with the Triple Take she had snagged earlier. It happened to be a fully-kitted one too. She holstered the sniper rifle on her back and activated the energy to build the portal. She dropped down and ran to the staircase that led to the tunnel, placing the exit as close to the vault as possible. Lifeline had waited for her at the doors and gave her a body shield and legendary barrel stabilizer for her Spitfire. “That’s all that was left. We have pretty much everything else that was there.”_

_Wraith quietly thanked Lifeline and nodded towards the portal. “Let’s get set up. Seems the ring will stay on us for a few rounds.”_

_And it did. The ring closed in for two extra rounds, and they had been in the safe zones each time. During that time Lifeline had left her squadmates alone once again to loot her own care package. Octane inspected his weapons and cleared his throat._

_“So, you know then? About me and Natalie?”_

_The older woman tch’d and looked away. “If what I saw was any indication that there is something going on between you two, then yeah. I know about it. I don’t know if Nox knows though.”_

_Octane furrowed his brow and walked into Wraith’s line of sight. “You don’t think we are together do you? When I asked if you knew, I was talking about us being adult content creators. We only made that video because she thought the fans would enjoy seeing the both of us together. I mean, she was right. We’ve been getting a lot of positive comments, but only because I talked about it with Alexander for days. I triple checked that it was okay with him for me to partake in the act. As for your attitude towards me, that needs to go. Natalie isn’t yours, last I checked, and you have no reason to be upset with me. She is an adult who can make her own choices. Don’t try to act like her parent.” He slithered back to his perch on the edge of the train cart and muttered, “Probably best she hasn’t asked you out yet.”_

_It was low, no doubt, but Wraith caught the words, and she felt her heart drop._

_Wraith told her squadmates she was going to get a headstart on their next location and took one of the ziplines. Before she could tell the others to follow, she heard what sounded like a Longbow, and a burning sensation in her wrist. She immediately let go of the rope and tried to ignore stinging just so she could land without hurting herself, but before she could phase, another shot rang out and the feeling of a bullet making contact with her side caused her to lose focus. She grit her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut until she heard the train’s announcement that it was leaving the station. Suddenly, she felt her torso make contact with the train’s front cart before she landed on the side of the tracks._

_There was the sound of gunfire coming from several directions, but she couldn’t bring herself to get up. She had been knocked down and if her squadmates lost the fight, they’d be out entirely._

* * *

“So, she technically got hit by the train and hit her head on the tracks. I didn’t see when it happened. Got it. Thanks for informing me, Silva. Alright, everyone give us space. Nat, you can stay.”

Lifeline prompted Wraith to sit on a nearby crate so she could take a better look at the wound.

**Attention all legends aboard the dropship: ETA is in five minutes. Please begin gathering your belongings and be ready for unloading upon arrival.**

“Guess we’ll have to wait to take a look at this. Meet in the med bay as soon as we get inside.”

Wraith nodded and watched Lifeline walk away. She turned her attention back to Wattson who had been staring at the ground for the past few minutes. “I want to apologize.”

Wattson looked at her with a quizzical expression. “You didn’t do anything.”

“For kissing you, and acting out. That wasn’t fair to you. I’ve just been so...angry? I don’t know.”

Before Wattson could ask any more questions, the sound of the pilots voice came through the PA system.

**Attention all legends: We have successfully landed, and it is a little earlier than we estimated. Have a good weekend, folks.**

“Can we talk later? I told Ajay I’d meet her after we landed. Gotta get this checked out, you know.”

Wattson nodded and watched Wraith walk towards the back of the ship. She sighed and did the same, opting to just take a shower as soon as she was back in the legends center. _What could have her in such an odd mood?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter guys. We are almost there.


	5. Party All Night: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee and Natalie finally have a talk about their feelings, and Renee reveals what she knows.
> 
> Plus, the legends have thrown their friend a surprise party! A party where all sorts of secrets are revealed all due to a party game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are making progress, yet it's not done just yet. Another filler until I can get things set up for the ending.

Renee winced when Ajay began stitching up the cut on the back of her head. It was a lot smaller than either of them had assumed; after the area had been cleaned, they saw it. “Ya know, Silva doesn’t seem to like ya too much right now. What ya do to him? I know you two were having a talk on the cart before you got hurt. Also, your scans came back. It’s minor. Stay away from any combat, eat right, try to rest as much as possible, and please, please do not try to register for any upcoming games. I’ve already reported your injuries to the gamemasters. One question for ya, where were the voices?”

The older woman closed her eyes and sighed softly. “I don’t know. I wondered about that too. As for Silva, we got into an argument. And now that I’m thinking about it, it was over something stupid. It was my fault, and I didn’t mean to upset him. I plan on apologizing to him.”

“He told me you were upset because you think he is with Nat. Is that true?”

Renee froze at the statement before she looked down at her boots. “Yeah, you can say that. Is that all he said?”

Ajay rounded the bed to come stand in front of Renee. She gently grasped her chin and tilted her head to make sure there were no other cuts or bruises. “No, it wasn’t. Look, Tavi Is my best friend. I sort of helped him start his side gig. He needed someone to confide in, I let him. Ya needn’t get upset with him, he means well. Have you spoken to Nat at all?”

“About any of this, no. I don’t know how to approach her because, at the same time, I want to tell her how I feel. What if she doesn’t even like me afterwards.”

Ajay sighed and grabbed her suture kit from the table. She had found another wound just under Renee’s jaw that needed attention, and she still needed to attend to the bullet wounds. “That’s for her to decide and for you to accept. I’m tired of seeing you two dance around one another, just talk to her. Trust us when we tell you this.” She stitched the wound after cleaning it and began working on her side. When she was done with that one and her wrist wound, she stepped away from the older woman and nodded. “I think she’s in her room if I’m not mistaken, or you could wait until the party. Either way, you two will have to talk. Now, get out of my med bay, you’re free to go. Make sure to keep those clean, come see me again on Monday.”

“Thank you, Ajay. For everything.”

“Thank me later.”

With that, Renee hopped off the bed and left the room. She pulled out her phone and checked the time. It was still pretty early and they didn’t need to start setting the party up until around six. That gave the dark haired woman enough time to change into a set of clean clothes. She rounded the corner and bumped into somebody: Octavio. “Oh, uh, sorry. I was just...look I want to apologize for how I was treating you earlier. I had no reason to talk to you the way I did, and I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

The Latin man placed his hands on his hips and looked at the wall, or anywhere but at the older woman before him. Her apology was sincere, that much he could make out, but he didn’t feel like forgiving her just yet. “Talk to Nat first then come find me at the party. I accept your apology but that doesn’t mean I’m forgiving you just yet.”

He nodded to her and carried on down the hallway to his room.

* * *

Natalie just finished taking a shower and was now in the process of fixing a few of the circuits in her arm. It had taken some damage during the last match, and she would prefer to have it fixed as soon as possible.

A knock on her room door pulled her attention away from the table, and she set her tools down to go answer it. “Oh, hello. I did not expect to see you so soon, _mon ami_. How are you feeling?”

Renee pursed her lips and noticed the arm on the work table in the background. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. I can come back later.”

“Nonsense. Here, come inside. We can chat while I work, _oui_?”

The young engineer patted the edge of her bed, prompting Renee to sit down while she took her previous spot and returned to her task. She hummed to herself as she carefully maneuvered the tools into the right spots to avoid messing up anything in between. Renee sat there quietly, watching her work diligently. She didn’t know what to say, or where to even start.

“How long until your concussion heals,” Natalie asked. It seems that the silence was killing her too.

“Uh, a week or two. Ajay said I have to sit out of all my games until she clears me.”

“I see. Listen, I know there’s a lot we need to talk about, I can see it on your face, but I think it’s best if we just talk about what’s really going on.” Natalie set her tools down for a moment before she turned to the older woman.

“Right, which is?”

“On the ship, you said you were angry, and you apologized for acting out. Would you like to talk about it? I mean, did I do something to upset you?”

Before Natalie could continue, Renee shook her head and gently took the blonde’s hand in her own. “No! Sorry,” she lowered her head in embarrassment. “No, you haven’t done anything wrong...I was mainly acting out because I wasn’t feeling too good, but that’s still not an excuse for what I did.”

“Are you talking about when you kissed me? If so, Renee, it's fine, really.”

“But it’s not,” Renee interjected. “It’s not fine because I like you. I like you so much, and as more than just a friend.”

Silence filled the room as Natalie pulled her hand away from Renee’s. The action alone made Renee’s heart plummet, and the feeling wasn’t one she enjoyed.

“Natalie?”

“I...I like you too, but if you knew the truth about me I doubt you’d still feel the same.” The blonde kept her eyes on the tools before her, and she suddenly felt like crying. She could feel the tears forming.

“Natalie...hey, no, don’t cry.” Renee pulled Natalie against her chest and gently stroked her hair. “I promise that I will still feel the same about you no matter what. Nothing can ever change that. Trust me when I say this. I know I won’t feel indifferent towards you. I’ve accepted that.”

Natalie wrapped her arms around Renee’s waist and nodded against her chest. The embrace was quite nice, and she wanted to enjoy it as long as she could.

“Though, I know what you’re talking about...when you said if I knew the truth…”

The young engineer pulled back to look at Renee with a quizzical expression. “Wait, how do you…how long?”

“Been a follower for a few months, and uh, I didn’t know until like...two days ago…” Renee cleared her throat and kept her gaze on her lap. Her cheeks were red and they felt hot to the touch. She was quite embarrassed. “Then you and Tavi...I was upset with Octavio earlier because of what you guys kind of did. Now, I know I have no reason to be upset because you and I aren’t together, and I apologized for snapping at him. He cleared up a few things, and I’m glad he did. Natalie, I want you to know that I’m not going to judge you for what you do. If it’s something you enjoy, then go ahead and continue. I just don’t want you getting into any trouble. You’re a famous engineer and a multi-season champion of the games. The last thing any of us want is for you to lose everything.”

“Wait, so you aren’t disgusted?” Natalie furrowed her brow. Never had she thought Renee would actually respond as well as she currently was. She had tried her damnedest to keep herself under wraps, but now she wondered where she slipped up.

“Why would I be? There isn’t anything wrong with what you are doing. I mean, hell, I give you props for doing it. Shows you’re confident about yourself. I like that.”

A slow nod was Renee’s response.

“How did you realize?”

Silence followed the question, and it was mainly because the voidwalker was scared to answer honestly.

“Renee?”

“Uh, well, I kind of heard you in your room a few days ago. You put the video up and you said something, the exact words I heard from your room. Then everything made sense.” Her cheeks became warm and she knew they were turning red. This alone prompted Natalie to hum quietly as she took in the information.

“Remind me to show you something later. Well, now that we’ve settled that, I think it’s safe to say that it would make me very _ecstatic_ to be with you.” She grinned and quickly kissed Renee’s cheek before going back to work on her arm. Natalie took a quick glance at the woman next to her only to see her covering her face that was now red. It was cute.

“Y-Yeah...uh, hey...maybe we can grab dinner and a movie sometime?”

“Of course. I’d be more than happy to accompany you,” Natalie responded with a soft smile. “Goodbye, Renee.”

Renee waved at her and exited the room. As soon as the door closed she smiled to herself and let out a sigh of content. It was about time to start helping with the party setup, so she ventured through the building to find Ajay and Anita.

* * *

Natalie checked her outfit in the mirror, and for the seventh time that evening, she groaned in defeat. So far she wasn’t having any luck finding an outfit that she liked. Ajay had texted her, telling her to wear her best party outfit. When questioned, the older woman just responded with a heart and a smiley face before disappearing from the thread.

“Maybe I can ask Tavi for an opinion.”

She took out her phone and quickly sent Octavio a text to come by her room. It took him a minute to respond, and less than a minute to show up, knocking on her door.

“ _Aye, chiquita, qué quieres ahora?_ I got things to do.”

Natalie raised an eyebrow at her friend as she pulled him into her room. “By things, do you mean Alexander?”

Octavio rolled his eyes at her. “Oh, haha very funny, Natalie. So, what did you need?”

“I don’t know what to wear. Ajay said to get dressed to go out, but I don't know which outfit to wear…I’ve already done my makeup and hair. I just need clothes.”

The Latin man hummed as he looked at the outfits Natalie had thrown to the side. His eyes landed on an orange tie back halter top and a pair of white skinny jeans she had tossed onto her bed earlier.

“ _Mira_ , try this one, and you might not need a bra for it.” He grabbed the top and jeans, handing them to his friend who was already taking off the outfit she tried on. Despite everything they’d done before, he still averted his gaze out of respect. “So, where are you guys going?”

Natalie looked at herself in the mirror as she took off her bra and pulled the top on. “Ajay said a club just to get out and celebrate my birthday, but I really don’t want to be in such a place, but she said Renee might be there, so I decided to go after that.” She fixed the top before asking Octavio to tie the strings behind her neck. When he finished she looked over herself before pulling on the jeans. She smiled when she realized they were high-waisted.

The outfit was perfect. It wasn’t showing too much, and it fit her in all the right places. She walked to her closet and looked for a pair of sneakers; an orange pair to be exact. She found them and quickly put them on, laces and all.

“ _Ai-je l'air bien_?”

Octavio leaned back against his hand and nodded as Natalie turned for him to check her outfit.

“Wow, that is one nice outfit. Thank you, Octavio. Oh, you are very welcome, Nat.”

A laugh was the response he received, and honestly, he wasn’t upset about it. “Hey, how’d Renee’s talk go with you?”

The younger woman sighed and sat on the bed next to her friend, opting to lay her head on his shoulder. “It was good. She told me she likes me, and of course I told her I liked her. Did you know that she knew about me, about us?”

A disgruntled noise left him before he answered, “I had an idea that she knew, but she didn’t confirm anything until today’s game, but hey, did everything turn out okay?”

His question was answered by the giant grin on Natalie’s face. “Yeah, she wants to grab dinner sometime. Maybe I’ll ask her to go next week when I return. Thank you for being hard on her. And before you ask how I knew, I figured because she mentioned apologizing to you.”

Octavio rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, his phone went off. “Well, let me go ahead and get going. Have fun tonight, Nat.” He leaned over and kissed the top of her head before getting up and leaving the room. “Also, I’m happy for you. I know she’ll treat you well, and you her. See ya, _mija!”_

Natalie sighed and checked her alarm clock for the time. She had to be by Ajay’s room within the next five minutes, so she grabbed her cross-body purse and made sure she had all of her necessities: chapstick, wallet, a pen, and some gum. One last look in the mirror prompted her to take a quick selfie before she grabbed her room keycard and exited to the hallway.

* * *

Renee was sitting in Ajay’s room, filing her nails as she patiently waited for the younger woman to finish getting dressed. “Hey, so how are we getting Natalie to the party exactly?”

Ajay emerged from her bathroom just as she was finishing putting the final touches to her hair. “You are going to escort her to it. That side of the base is also another way to exit the building, just take her straight to the bar. I have to meet Annie for the finishing touches at the lounge area.” She looked at herself in the mirror and winked at herself. “Damn, Nee. We lookin’ good tonight.”

Before Renee could respond, there was a light knock on the door.

“Come in,” Ajay called. She smiled when she saw who was on the other side. “Renee, it’s ya girl.”

“Hello to you as well, Ajay. You look amazing!” Natalie gave the older girl a quick hug, pulling back enough to look over her outfit. She was wearing a white crop top, a light pink jacket with light blue denim shorts, and a pair of pink and white Jordan’s. Her look was finished with matching makeup and her hair flowing freely over her shoulders. “I really like your hair too. It is beautiful, Ajay. Ever think about growing it longer?”

Ajay rolled her eyes playfully as she shimmied past Natalie. “I had it past my butt once, but it's not safe in a battlezone. I’ll meet you guys in a bit. I have to make sure Anita is dressed and ready.” She waved goodbye and left the two alone in the room.

Natalie tightened her hands around the strap of her purse as she looked down at her feet. Renee had set the nail filer aside and stood from her seat. She was dressed in black skinny jeans and a loose, short sleeved, purple button-up. Her look was finished with white low top sneakers. Her hair was free from its usual bun and a necklace hung around her neck while a watch adorned her wrist. “Hey, you look really nice. Beautiful even…”

The blonde smiled and looked up at Renee who was giving her a soft smile. “Thank you, you look amazing as well. I like your hair, it's nice when it's out.” She slowly reached out to gently run her fingers through the soft dark locks. The action elicited a slight blush from the older woman.

“Thank you. We should get going before we’re late meeting the others.” Renee held out her hand to Natalie and nodded towards the door. She led the younger woman out of the room and stopped outside of the door. “I know your birthday isn’t until tomorrow, but we thought it’d be nice to take you out and have some fun before you go. You’ve been clubbing before right?”

Natalie shook her head and linked their fingers. “Not exactly. I’ve spent the last few years of my life trying to get where I am today. Though, I can say I’ve been to parties. Do those count?”

“I guess they do. So you’ve at least partied, which is cool. Alright. Do me a favor and close your eyes. I have a surprise for you.” Renee let go of her hand when they reached the end of the hallway and waited until Natalie closed her eyes before she grabbed her hand again and pulled her forward. She heard the door shut behind her and suddenly she became nervous. That is until she was told to open her eyes.

The first thing she noticed was that they were in the bar and all the other legends were standing around with giant grins on their faces. “Surprise!”

Natalie pressed her hands to her mouth and let out a noise of surprise. She could feel the excitement bubbling inside of her so she turned to Renee and hugged her tightly, bouncing on the tips of her toes. She paused and quickly pulled away, apologizing to the older woman who just smiled at her and shook her head. “Surprise and happy birthday, babe.” She nodded towards their friends and began walking towards them.

“Happy birthday, kiddo!” Elliott popped up from behind the bar with a gift bag in one hand and a bottle of his best liquor in the other.

Renee recognized the bottle and raised her brow in surprise. “Giving her the 25, Ellie? Nat, that bottle right there is one of the best drinks you’ll ever have.”

Elliott rolled his eyes. “She’s right, and I’m giving you one because you’re a good friend and you deserve it. Drink it wisely. They don’t come cheap.” He patted her shoulder and gave her a wink, eliciting a giggle from the blonde. She was grateful for his gift and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek over the counter. “ _Merci,_ Elliott. Now, if you will excuse me, I must go see my other guests. _Au revoir!_ ”

Natalie sat her gifts near a corner where they’d stay safe for the night and let out a sigh of relief. The bar and lounge were absolutely amazing with colorful streamers and decorations lining the walls and ceiling. There were balloons everywhere and the lights were dimmed just enough for some decorations to glow.

An arm around her waist pulled her from her thoughts. “Hey, I’m going to get a drink. You want anything,” Renee asked quietly.

“Just water. Thank you, _mon amour_. I’ll be with Ajay and Tavi over there.”

Renee nodded and patted the small of her back before walking back to the bar. Meanwhile, Natalie joined Octavio and Ajay on the couch. It seemed that both Anita and Alexander were getting their drinks as well.

“Hey, Nat. I see you and Renee have gotten quite cozy. Also, ¡ _felíz cumpleaños!_ ” Octavio pulled the engineer against his side and gave her a tight hug, being careful not to hurt his friend. He let her go and leaned back against the sofa. “So, are you two going to have some birthday sex later or what?”

The question made Natalie’s cheeks burn which, in turn, made the Latin man laugh out loud. Ajay slapped her hand against his chest and scoffed. “Tavi, ya can’t just go an’ ask when they’re gonna start gooking. It ain’t nice. Nat, ignore him. Happy birthday, babe. We have a whole night to ourselves so have fun.” Ajay winked at her and stood from her seat to take her drink from Anita. Alexander and Renee appeared by her side, both with a drink in each hand.

“Wow, looks like the young ones have us doing all the hard work. Our old people bones are brittle, we need rest.”

Natalie rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, thanking her as she took her glass of water. “You are not even that old, but thank you.”

Renee nodded and sat down next to the blonde, draping her arm across the back of the couch behind her. “So, what party games we got Ajay?”

Ajay stood from her spot and waited for Anita to sit down so she could sit on her lap, only to make more room for Alexander to sit down with them. “So we have beer pong, only if people want to play, spin the bottle mixed with seven minutes in heaven, card games with a twist, and of course our absolute favorite, Never Have I Ever, oh and strip poker for later.”

Octavio was fine with the selection, opting for a game of Never Have I Ever, but only if someone else wanted to play. From across the room, Elliott raised his hand. “I’ll play,” he exclaimed. Taejoon shrugged his shoulders and decided to join.

“Alright, Never it is. Let me go get the cards. I’ll be right back.” Ajay slipped off of Anita’s lap and ran behind the bar, much to Elliott’s dismay, and reached for a crate. She rummaged around and found the box of cards for the game and returned to the couch. She made sure to shuffle to cards well before placing them on the table in the middle. “Hey, Makoa, Hound, are you guys going to join us?”

The two legends who had been speaking amongst themselves shrugged and approached the group, bringing their chairs around the table to sit within arms length of the table. Taejoon and Elliott fixed themselves some drinks as well as a tray full of shots for the game.

“Hound, Gibby, would you guys like anything before I put everything away?”

Makoa shook his head and held up his drink to show he already had one. Bloodhound just declined politely and crossed their arms over their chest, waiting for the game to start. “Please tell me those are not the dirty cards. The game became wild last time.”

Anita took a peek at the bottom card and chuckled. “Well, we better prepare ourselves. That was one dirty card.”

“Well bruddas, I better not see any wandering hands tonight. Remember, we have rooms for a reason. Alright, who is going first?”

Elliott brought the tray to the table and sat it down in the middle. He sat down on the floor in front of his boyfriend who sat in a chair next to Makoa. “I’ll go. I can’t wait to see what crazy shit we get into tonight!”

As soon as he drew, and read, the first card, many of the legends were regretting playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be honest, I have no fucking idea what I was doing making this multi-chapter, because now I don't know how to end this, and I hope this is well enough. There will be at least one or two more chapters because I think it's only appropriate to add some smut in here. So! Stay tuned for one more and give me your feedback!
> 
> Also I don't know if I've mentioned this, but I hc Lifeline as Trinidadian.


	6. Party All Night: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ajay just had to grab the 18+ pack of cards, didn't she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, gang. This is the one we've all been waiting for. The conclusion.
> 
> Sorry it took almost a year to update. I've been working on a lot of things and can get overwhelmed and these past few months have been a nightmare, but I'm getting back into the flow.

Elliott couldn’t help but laugh when he read the card. He knew he definitely needed to drink to this one.

“Guys, listen to this one: Never have I ever had a bedroom injury.”

He placed the card side face-down and took his shot. Taejoon followed suit as well as Anita and Ajay. Everyone snickered at Ajay’s sheepish look, but Elliott was bold enough to ask what happened. “We’ve accidentally kicked one another at some point when eating the other out. What’s your incident?”

Taejoon averted his gaze from the Trinidadian’s. A devilish smirk grew on her face when Elliott cleared his throat. His cheeks were hot and he began to stutter as he tried to say something. His partner rolled his eyes and revealed the injuries. “He bit me and I reacted. Let’s just say he had a sore throat for a good while.”

Renee couldn’t help but laugh, but she had taken a sip of her drink and tried to swallow it before she spit it out, resulting in her coughing at the burn. “Wow, Ellie. Way to go, man. Cock sucker of the year, am I right?”

Octavio spit his drink out at the comment, apologizing as he wiped his pants and chuckled quietly. “That is a good one. Man, Elliott, you should’ve just lied because you are not living that down.”

“Alright, fuck you guys. Your turn Miss Karate.” He nodded to Ajay and leaned back against his boyfriend’s legs, resting his elbows on the older man’s knees. They watched silently as Ajay picked up her card. She pressed her lips together and hung her head. “Never, oh my fucking god,” she paused to let out a laugh of disbelief. “Never...have I ever...made any naughty videos.”

Everyone looked around before hesitantly reaching for the shot glasses. Everyone except for Alexander, Hound, Makoa, and Renee. It was Anita’s turn to spit out her drink when she noticed Natalie downing her shot. “Paquette’s made naughty videos? With who?”

Natalie could feel her cheeks warm from embarrassment, but she shook her head and twirled a few strands of hair around her finger. “No one. Just me. At least for now…” She mumbled the last part and placed her hand on Renee’s thigh, gently squeezing it. Renee shifted slightly in her seat, allowing Natalie’s hand to slide up a little. This went unnoticed to all except for Octavio who smirked at his best friend, but quickly turned his attention to the cards on the table.

“Wow, who knew Natalie had such a naughty side. Renee, you better keep up, she has you beat by years,” Anita joked before she took the card from Ajay and set it down. “Alright, blondie, it’s your turn to draw.”

Natalie took her hand off of Renee’s thigh and drew her card, sighing in relief when she read it. “Never have I ever sent a dirty text to the wrong person.” She set the card down and placed her hand back on her girlfriend’s leg, smirking at Octavio when she noticed him reaching for a glass. Though, she was thoroughly surprised when she saw Renee and Makoa adding to the group of legends who have already had their shots. “I was dating this girl during high school and we were talking. She sent some photos and I went to reply with something that only horny teen me could think of, and I ended up sending it to this guy I was working with. He was my superior…”

Elliott gasped before bursting out into a fit of laughter. “Wow, that is funny! You have the best luck here, Nee.”

Renee rolled her eyes before picking up the next card. She sighed in defeat when she read it. It was going to be a long night.

A long night indeed it ended up being. Most of the legends were beyond wasted, Elliott and Octavio having passed out with their clothes thrown wherever. Alexander shook his head and picked up his boyfriend’s clothes and carried him back to their room after bidding everyone a good night.

Ajay was doing a little better than them, but she definitely needed Anita to assist her walking back to their room. “G’night e’ryone...see ya t’morrow. Fuck...I gonna puke…”

Anita grimaced as she pulled Ajay along. “I’ll return to help clean. Gotta make sure this one here is set before I leave her alone.”

Natalie shook her head and began picking up the empty glasses on the table. “You are fine. Have a good night, you two.” She gave Anita a smile and waved at them before they left the lounge area. Hound and Makoa had left earlier, both deciding to get enough sleep to wake up at a decent hour tomorrow. Taejoon had picked up the games they played and set them back in the crate after organizing all the cards. He placed the crate back under the counter and thanked Natalie for picking up the glasses.

“It is no problem. Thank you for helping everyone with the party. I enjoyed myself, though I do have one more favor to ask of you.”

Taejoon pulled up his sleeves and glanced over at their partners, smiling at Renee who was trying to put Elliott’s clothes back on despite his protests. “Sure, anything.”

The young woman sighed deeply and leaned against the counter. “I’m sure you of all people know about my online persona,  _ non _ ?”

“Natalie, I don’t-”

“You can be honest, Taejoon.”

The Korean man pursed his lips and nodded slowly. He had an idea as to why she asked, but he couldn’t be sure until she spoke again. “I do, but it is safe with Elliott and I. Why do you ask?”

Natalie shook her head and turned around to turn on the water of the sink. She was quiet for a long time, and Taejoon became worried that he said the wrong thing. Until…

“It’s a lot to ask, but do you think you could make sure most of my videos aren’t randomly uploaded on other sites? If that’s too much, please let me know. I won’t force you to do it.”

“No, no, no. I can definitely make sure of that. It’ll take some time but I can assist you. Is everything okay?”

Another moment of silence.

“Yeah, it’s just, now that Renee knows, I’ve put some thought into it and I enjoy what I do, but I don’t want to continue this while I’m with her. I can’t really explain why that is, I just feel that way.” She gathered a few glasses and began washing them thoroughly, ensuring that they were cleaner than before. “Don’t mind me I’m just rambling. You should go ahead and take Elliot back. I don’t think he’s going to make it on his own.”

Upon hearing those words, Taejoon looked over his shoulder and sighed when he noticed Renee still trying to get Elliott on his feet, but he would not stop mumbling about an omelette and kept attempting to fold himself forward. “I will. Look, Natalie, if you need anything, let me know. I’d be more than happy to help you. You’ve done so much for me already and I want nothing more than to repay you.”

The younger legend let a soft smile grace her lips before she shooed her friend away. She watched as he tapped Renee on the shoulder and took Elliott into his arms, carrying the younger man out of the room and down the hall.

Renee picked up the remaining trash from the table and seats before she came up to stand beside Natalie, a soft look on her face as she watched the younger woman clean the last few glasses. She could tell something was on her mind.

“Hey, Nat, you doing alright?”

Natalie rinsed out the remaining glass and turned off the water before drying her hands with a nearby towel. “ _ Oui _ , how are you, my love?”

The older woman shrugged her shoulders and took out her phone to check the time. It was almost two in the morning. “I’m good, great even. Is something on your mind? You have this look like you want to say something.”

“How do you know tha-”

“You get this little crease in your brow and you purse your lips very slightly. I’ve...I’m usually observant…” Her voice was low, as if she was embarrassed to be confessing how she knew. Knowing Natalie for a good bit of time paid off. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Even if she did, there wasn’t very much to say. She could lie and say no, but she’d feel bad. “Sure. We can talk on the way back to your room. I don’t think I’m ready to end our night just yet.”

“You can’t go to bed too late. You do have to travel later on.” Renee quickly wiped down the counters and made sure all the furniture was in order before she escorted Natalie out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

As they walked through the halls of the base, Natalie pondered on her conversation with Taejoon. “Renee, are you sure you’re okay with me doing what I do? I don’t want you to feel like you have to be okay with it. I will understand.”

The voidwalker paused midstep and gently grabbed the engineer’s wrist to keep her from walking further. “Nat, if I wasn’t okay I’d let you know. I just want you to be safe and making content makes you feel good, then go for it. I may be a bit jealous since I really like you, but I’m not going to make you stop doing what you enjoy. That’s not how healthy relationships work.” She took the blonde’s face in her hands and gave her a rare smile. “I want us to work.”

Natalie giggled softly and leaned forward to give her girlfriend a chaste kiss. “I’m glad you were honest with me. I have decided to stop for now because I want to. It doesn’t feel right now that I’m with you, and I’m going to think about it some more, but for now I want to make another video. Maybe you can be my partner? Only if you want to!”

Renee hummed in thought. If she said yes, it would technically be considered their first time and she wanted it to be a little more special. “I wouldn’t feel comfortable being in it, but if you want I can get a front row seat?”

“You know, I never took you for a voyeur. I’d enjoy you watching me, if we’re both being honest. We can discuss this more when it happens, but for now, I just be heading back to my room. I need to rest. Goodnight, Renee.” Natalie gave Renee one last kiss and squeezed her hand before she walked down the hall and off to her own room.

Meanwhile, Renee slipped off into her room, thoughts full of the conversation she had with the blonde engineer. She felt her cheeks warm and she needed to take care of herself lest she didn’t want to sleep well. “It’s not like I haven’t masturbated to my girlfriend before.” Her words were true, but it was different this time. This was someone who was hers and hers only. It wouldn’t feel right. “Well, no reason to dwell on it. I’m not going to sleep if I leave myself like this,” she grumbled as she got into bed after removing her shoes and jeans.

Just before she could pull out her laptop, she felt her phone buzz and when she checked the notification her throat went dry. It was a video from Natalie.  _ For you, mon amour. _

_ This girl is going to be the death of us. _

The voices started up again and Renee had to quiet them down to watch the video.

Natalie was totally going to be the death of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin. Remember feedback is always welcome!
> 
> I just want to thank everyone for patiently waiting for this chapter, seeing all the kudos, hits, and comments pushed me to finish this last one. I appreciate all the feedback and I appreciate everyone who took the time to read this. It was supposed to be a oneshot, but I wanted to write more for it, and this was the result. The ending was supposed to be different but I'm satisfied with how it ended for now. I might rework it at some point, but for now, this is it for this AU.


End file.
